Lovapalooza Party
by snoopy-pie
Summary: Harry is really not in the mood for a party, but Hermione talks him into helping out with the decorations. Will Harry decide to ask one bushy haired girl to the party...just as friends of course? What will happen when the evening turns into one of love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Baubles and Bows

The Valentine Loveapalooza was taking place this very evening, and Harry wasn't any closer to finding a date than he was 2 months ago when the "grand event" was announced. 'Yeah right,' thought Harry miserably maybe a grand pain in the arse. Of course, half the female population had tried their best to obtain an invitation from the chosen hero, but so far their efforts had been in vain. You see Harry had no desire to be around some giddy girl all night telling him how wonderful he was. He just didn't think he could take another fan girl date. As a matter of fact he wished he could just skip the entire day altogether. Unfortunately, Hermione had asked him to help with the planning committee and part of the job meant they had to attend and support the occasion. She thought he needed to be apart of something that didn't involve a life or death situation so here he was. Why couldn't he ever say no to her?

Harry made his way into the great hall for his shift of decorating and found Hermione running around fretfully with a clip board; her bushy hair flying wilder than ever. The 7th and 6th years were in charge of the entire affair and most of them were very excited about it, but Harry just felt like it was a waste of his time. Hermione looked up at him after instructing some Ravenclaws how to suspend heart shaped baubles from the enchanted ceiling and waved at him excitedly. Harry looked up to see the progress and saw swirling pink and white clouds instead of a ceiling that mirrored the sky outside. Impressive bit of magic there, he thought to himself and smiled at Hermione as she worked her way over to his side. She was scowling a little for some reason.

"Really Harry, you should show more spirit!" She said breathlessly. "After all we are head boy and girl. Everybody expects you to be more involved." She eyed him warily and flicked her wand at his Muggle jumper causing it to turn a vibrant shade of red which incidentally matched hers perfectly. "There now you look more festive!"

"Well, I'm here aren't I? Just tell me what to hang and where to dangle it Hermione, and I'm your man."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out another clip board. "Here, go over there and make sure Ron and Luna don't sneak out the back door for a quick snog. I swear if I see those two groping each other one more time I'm going to hex them both. They should know better." She scowled and huffed away irritably.

Harry laughed and wondered who Hermione was going to the palooza balooza with. He hadn't heard her mention going with anyone, but for some reason the thought of Hermione going with another guy made his throat constrict uncomfortably. He wondered if she would consider going with him and his heart felt a little lighter. Maybe they could go together he thought to himself, if she didn't mind going with a Hero.

They were finally finished decorating with all things sparkly and glittery when Hermione gathered the committee around her like a mother hen calling her baby chicks. "Okay guys everything looks really wonderful! I think everything should go really smoothly tonight and I just wanted to say thank you for all your help." Hermione waved to everyone and chatted a few minutes with Seamus. She was saying something about releasing confetti at midnight, so Harry hung back a little so he could ask her to the dance privately.

"Hey Hermione, everything looks great." He said nervously, shifting from one foot to the other. He felt like a gawky 14 year old and Hermione giggled at his awkwardness.

"Thanks Harry, I wish we had time to put up some more twinkle lights around the head table though." She mused thoughtfully, and glanced around at the magnificent decorations. "It does look lovely though doesn't it? I only wish...oh never mind." She whispered vaguely, and oddly enough Harry thought he saw her blush before busying herself with some balloons floating aimlessly around the golden archway.

"Umm...well, I was wondering if we could talk for a little. You see I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me tonight...You know as friends of course but if you already have a date I understand. It's no big deal really." She was silent for a few moments, and Harry was suddenly reminded of the Yule Ball. He almost regretted asking her at such short notice but it was out there now wasn't it? Suddenly, she turned to him with large tears glistening in her eyes. Immediately Harry was concerned and placed a comforting arm around his best friend. "Oh Mione... I'm such a git. Did I say something...I mean...I'm so sorry. Please don't cry." Harry felt terrible. Making her cry was the very last thing he had intended to do, but Hermione just waved a hand dismissively and smiled up at him thru her tears.

"Don't worry about me Harry, I'm just being silly. Of course I would love to go with you." Hermione looked up into his eyes before dropping her head down onto his shoulder. Confused, Harry just let it happen and wrapped his strong arms around her very protectively. I love how she feels in my arms; he thought distractedly, is that her hair that smells so good? The moment seemed to go on forever before she finally raised her head, and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"I guess we better go and get ready hadn't we?" She sounded energized when she released him and raced out of the Great Hall leaving Harry feeling very strange. He raked a hand thru his hair, a sure sign that he was completely baffled and stood there wondering what the hell had just happened.

Turning around and giving the ball room one last glance a small smile transformed his face and he pointed his wand toward the head table and spoke, "Luxlumiere". Immediately the head table was surrounded by tiny little white lights that glowed softly in the abandoned room. Harry hoped that they would please Hermione. "She certainly deserves it," He thought pleasantly to himself and with that he made his way back up to his dorm to get ready for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry stood in front of the mirror wishing he hadn't been so aloof about the entire thing. She was right of course; he should have taken a bigger part in the party and gotten a new set of dress robes. Oh well, it was too late for that now; he will just have to make do with what he had. Ron looked especially nice in his new robes and was pacing anxiously holding tightly to the corsage of Lilies that he had gotten for Luna. It was then that it occurred to Harry what a huge problem he actually had and he cursed himself for it.

He had completely forgotten he would need to give Hermione some sort of corsage! What was he going to do? He hadn't planned on going with anyone so he really didn't bother with any of the fine points of getting ready for a dance. "Bloody Hell, I feel completely unprepared!" Harry shouted to himself.

Ron glanced at him suspiciously and raised an eyebrow at the frenzied state Harry seemed to be in. Harry took out his wand and hastily scanned the room for something...anything he might be able to transfigure into flowers. Suddenly he had an idea and he called for Dobby. It wasn't long before Harry heard a familiar pop and there before him was a little house elf dressed from head to toe in pink and red feathers. Harry tried his best not to laugh but Ron guffawed with glee at the funny little house elf.

"Yes Sir? Does the great Harry Potter require something from Dobby?" The strange little being sat on his bed waiting hopefully for instructions. Harry felt wretched for doing this but he had no choice.

"Well yes Dobby actually, umm, I could really use a bouquet of flowers or something for my date tonight. Can you..." Harry hesitated not sure if Dobby was the right person to "help" him.

"Of course I can sir! Dobby knows just what Harry Potter needs," and with that Dobby snapped his fingers producing a small pink box with hearts and flowers adorned daintily across the top. Harry picked it up and peeked inside to find a lovely White Orchid surrounded by miniature pink roses and sprays of heather. It was lovely and somehow Harry knew she would be wearing pink. It was perfect. "Thank you Dobby...err...I guess you can go now."

"Oh thank you sir! Dobby is attending a Valentine party tonight as well! Winky is Dobby's date. Good luck sir! Dobby again snapped his fingers and vanished.

Harry grinned nervously when Ron eyed him with a look of disbelief. "Really Harry its only Hermione, why are you so uptight? You guys will probably just end up talking about your scar or your crazy dreams; I mean it's not like a date or anything." Harry nodded and somehow the thought of he and Hermione chatting about his latest problems didn't comfort him. Somehow he wanted this time to be different.

Harry and Ron made their way down to the common room, but Ron decided to go down and wait for Luna in the entrance hall. Harry wasn't sure if he should wait in the common room or not. They hadn't really specified their plans so he decided to wait there where it was semi private. He didn't have to wait long before Hermione made her appearance and she was so lovely Harry nearly swallowed the breath mint he had just popped into his mouth. She was wearing satin robes in a sort of pink gauzy material that pooled around her feet in soft folds. He stood up to greet her and her eyes sparkled when she opened the little pink box he presented to her.

"Oh Harry! It is beautiful! She cried. Lifting her eyes to him once more she whispered, "When did you have time to get this?"

She looked so alive and happy; Harry was completely floored by how beautiful she was, and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest it was pounding so hard.

"Oh I have my sources," Harry then leaned over so no one else could over hear and whispered, "Might I say how lovely you look tonight Miss Granger?"

"Oh! I...I...well thank you Harry, you look very handsome yourself." She gave him a shy smile and shifted her attention to the beautiful Orchid Harry began placing on her wrist. A bright blush began rising up her lovely neck when she very softly spoke again. "Please tell Dobby that he did a beautiful job, I couldn't have asked for anything that matched my dress robes so wonderfully," she stated breathlessly.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "Well, I'll be sure to let him know how much it pleased you." Suddenly before he knew it they were both gazing into each others eyes and he unconsciously began moving his fingers over the sensitive skin of her wrist making her catch her breath. For an instant he almost regretted having to leave the quiet solitude of the common room but at that moment Ginny came down the stairs. She just seemed to stand there as if frozen with her eyes shifting from Harry to Hermione uncertainly.

Her voice was shrill and harsh when she spoke. "I suppose you two are dating now?" She accused. "I suppose I should have known it wouldn't take her long to snag her claws in you." Her jaw was set and her eyes were blazing as she gave Hermione a nasty little glare. Harry could see that she was fighting to keep her cool. Apparently, Ginny wasn't going to the dance because she was still dressed in a pair of fleece sweat pants and a T-shirt. When Hermione winced from Ginny's supposed question, Harry felt it was best to move on down to the party. He gently guided Hermione out of the portrait hole and he distinctly heard a small sob before it closed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I just wanted to say thank you so much for the reviews! Please continue reading! Oh and I fixed the problematic chapter 2 so now it is complete! I am sorry that chapter 3 is so short I kind got a little blocked with this one. It will be longer next time and I should be able to end it! lol Thanks again!

Manda

"Oh dear! Harry, maybe we should go back inside and...and..."

Harry put his arm around her to ease her anxiety and stared at the portrait hole thoughtfully. "No I don't think that is such a good idea right now. We can explain later, let's just go and enjoy the evening okay? She needs some time to cool down, trust me."

Hermione nodded and smiled timidly when Harry offered her his arm like she was some sort of princess. In all honesty he thought she looked unbelievably beautiful and he couldn't help but feel lightheaded at the prospect of spending the entire evening with Hermione like a date. _Was this_ a_ date? _He thought to himself_...this was supposed to be a friendly outing between friends not a date,_ his mind corrected, but his heart kept getting in the way. The fact that she was with him was very intoxicating and it wasn't long till he long forgot about the entire incident with Ginny.

They slowly made their way into the entrance hall and found Ron and Luna deeply engrossed in some sort of conversation. "Just put it on Luna, I'm very, very sure that there aren't any roaming nargles in it." I checked it just like you told me too."

Luna examined the corsage suspiciously, "you even sprinkled sugar beets around it last night to ward them off?" Ron nodded proudly and Luna seemed to light up. "Oh Ronald, you did that for me?"

"I would do anything for you Luna, your my girl" Ron was smiling softly at her and for a moment Harry and Hermione both felt like outsiders looking in on something very private.

Hermione leaned into Harry and sighed wistfully, "That is so sweet! Don't you think so Harry?" Harry was speechless and gazed down at Hermione curiously. A realization seemed to dawning on him and he realized that the only reason he couldn't find a girl he could really care about was because he had already found her. How could he have been so stupid! He would do anything for Hermione. Wasn't he already doing things for her just to make her happy? Wasn't he already so intimate with Hermione that he could understand her better than anyone he had ever known? Why had it taken him so long to recognize the potential feelings he might be feeling toward her?

Hermione fiddled with the sleeve of her robes nervously under his scrutiny, but he just stared blankly at her and felt like a fool. He decided he couldn't do that to their friendship, it would ruin everything. Hadn't his silly tryst with Ginny ruined whatever friendship he might have had with her? Hadn't their break up almost cost him Ron's Loyalty as well? He couldn't bear to think about losing Hermione, not when he needed her so badly. Harry felt like he was in some sort of cross roads but he had no idea which direction he should take.

"Oi mate, what has got you all worked up? Ron was shifting his eyes from Harry to Hermione very suspiciously, and draped an arm around Luna who was dreamily staring at Hermione with a knowing look on her face.

"Ron, lets go inside to the party, I think we all can use a little dancing to lighten our mood." Luna said brightly and gently prodded him forward. He had a very bewildered look on his face until Luna whispered something to him which made him turn and gawk at his two best friends. Luna rolled her eyes and led him away from Harry and Hermione.

Harry felt like he was in a dream when he escorted Hermione into the Great Hall and had nearly forgotten about the glowing globes of twinkle lights he had placed around the head table. Hermione, however was clearly excited to see them, and pulled on Harry's arm with obvious pleasure. "Oh Harry! You did this didn't you? They are so lovely!" Suddenly Hermione leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the cheek which made Harry's heart nearly jump out of his chest. Her happiness over something so simple was more than Harry could withstand so he did what any warm blooded young man would do in the same situation--He asked her to dance.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! It is me again! Thank you all for such glowing reviews! blushes but I have to say I think you all are being just way to kind. Again thank you so much. It really inspires me to write! _

_And now on to chapter 4! Amazing that this idea/challenge only began with a few paragraphs isn't it? lol oh well, away we go! I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review! ;)_

_Manda_

The night was full of magic and those that were still in attendance during the last few hours before midnight seemed to be having the time of their life. There was dancing and even a few contests that was great fun for everyone involved. Two such people were Harry and Hermione who actually won the cutest couple award much to the embarrassment of them both. All night long Harry watched Hermione and found that he rather liked the way her hair fell in wisps around her face. At one point Hermione fell into his arms during a fit of giggles during a dance which was an experience that certainly got his blood boiling. By 11:30 things were still going strong and a great well of excitement seemed to rise up among the older students and rumors began to spread about something special happening at midnight. It was like an epidemic. Harry and Hermione were drinking some pumpkin juice when Ron ventured over to his two friends. His eyes were glowing with mirth over what he had just heard from Seamus.

"Well, well well...if it isn't my two best friends partaking of some refreshments." Ron crooned.

Harry and Hermione shared a brief glance before Harry leaned forward, sniffed Ron's breath and raised an eyebrow. "Ron just what exactly have you been drinking?" Hermione giggled merrily and lightly touched Harry on the arm which did not go unnoticed by Harry at all. She had been touching him and flirting with him all night.

"I haven't been drinking anything...yet...but that isn't what I wanted to talk about." Ron leaned in and gathered them both around him in a huddle like he was about to impart the secret of life. "Apparently, Hannah Abbot told Seamus that Collin Creevy found out from that tall girl in our Potions class...I forget her name, that at midnight everyone who is with a date is supposed to kiss. They will make an announcement at like 10 minutes before it is supposed to happen and they are going to do a countdown and everything. Everybody is excited. Of course it won't be the first time me and Luna has kissed but uh... I thought maybe you guys should know..." Ron's ears turned a bright red before he continued and Hermione and Harry seemed to be gazing at each other rather oddly. "You know...um...that way you can leave before it happens if you want...or...or you can always stay I guess. I mean the point is that now you know don't you?"

Ron stepped back awkwardly and looked from one to the other before he left in a hurry. He said something about finding Luna but Harry's ears were buzzing and he couldn't hear properly. All he knew was that at midnight he could kiss Hermione if she wanted him too. The thing is though how would he know if she wanted to kiss him? Did he want to take that next step with Hermione?

Hermione was still sipping her pumpkin juice nervously, but he could tell she was keeping a close watchful eye on the huge clock hanging magnificently over the head table. Harry fiddled with his wand a few moments and the silence between them grew to an uncomfortable level. Both were lost in their own thoughts and afraid to speak about what they wanted to happen. At last Professor McGonagall stepped up on the stage at 10 minutes till midnight, and made an announcement. It was just as Ron had said. At midnight to celebrate the Valentine Loveapalooza Party every couple who wished to participate would all gather on the dance floor and share a kiss with their date at exactly midnight. A slight roar began to grow among the students. A few younger students left hastily, blushing from head to toe, while some merely shrugged and carried on with their conversations never giving it another thought.

Harry swirled his pumpkin juice around in his cup silently debating with himself. At last he looked up to find Hermione staring at him and looking so exquisite his pulse began racing. _Merlin she was beautiful_ he thought to himself. Finally, his mind seemed to reach a conclusion. "Right..." He said with finality.

Hermione's eyes grew wide when he stole the cup from her grasp and set both of their cups down on a nearby table. He leaned in closely so only she could hear him and spoke in such a deep, husky voice it made her gasp, "Hermione, I would really...love to kiss you tonight but if you rather we stay friends I can live with that. I only wanted to let you know how I feel this very moment."

Harry could smell her sweet fragrance and realized that there was no turning back if she said yes. He would lose himself in her sweetness and he was sure he would never be able to let her go, but he waited expectantly for her answer and her eyes answered him before her words reached his ears. "Harry, I have been waiting forever for you." It was like a dam had been released and Hermione lunged into Harry's waiting arms. Their embrace was very intimate and caught the attention of several other Gryffindors who were on their way to the dance floor. Harry softly touched her face as if she was the most precious treasure he had ever found and she closed her eyes obviously reveling in this new sensation. Onlookers would have never known they had never touched quite like this before. The people around them seemed to think they were already young lovers sharing a brief moment of intimacy before stealing away into the night for more private caresses.

Suddenly, the lights grew dim and a huge glowing ball began to slowly descend from the ceiling with 5 minutes blinking magically around the circumference. Harry regrettably tore himself away long enough to realize he had almost kissed Hermione for the first time in front of the entire school. This wasn't how he wanted it to be, not with her. Their first kiss had to be special and it was something he wasn't willing to share with the rest of the world yet. It had to be something he could carry with him in his heart forever. There would be no ridiculous Quiditch Cup celebration this time to urge him on. He wanted to drink in Hermione's warmth and compassion and share himself with her as well. He needed someone to truly care for _him_...the Harry who spent nearly a decade locked up in a cupboard wondering if anyone would ever love him.

Before he knew it he was leading her thru the crowded dance floor out to the decorated gardens. Luckily there weren't many people because everyone else seemed to have migrated inside for the big event. Harry gently ushered her deeper into the garden so they were partially hidden from prying eyes. They were essentially alone but it was very dark outside so Harry for the second time that evening raised his wand. "Luxlumiere" he whispered and again the soft glowing orbs floated out of his wand and encircled the trees giving a soft gentle radiance. Hermione smiled adoringly up at him and he gestured for her to come closer. She obliged him and as soon as she was within reach he captured her waist and brought her close to his own body. Her hands inched their way up his chest and came to rest on his shoulders where they threaded thru his locks of soft black Hair. Harry felt her fingertips lightly twisting thru his hair and it felt so good he released a low groan and closed his eyes. When he reopened them they were both breathing heavily and Harry could hear the countdown coming from somewhere inside the castle but it didn't matter. They were in their own world now, and experiencing their first kiss as a couple. It was a moment that could not be predicted or controlled it just was. Hermione leaned into him and tilted her head closer to his own. Their lips were just inches apart and they felt their warm breath mingle right before Harry brought his lips softly down onto hers tasting and touching her with reckless abandon.

The kiss was one of longing and innocence but held a great deal of passion just aching to be released and Harry felt Hermione's body press against his own which was already taut with desire. Several long minutes passed as their endearment grew bolder and Harry playfully nipped her bottom lip asking for further entry. When she touched her tongue to his for the first time it was as if a flood of emotions swept thru him and he drew her hips closer to his own as if by instinct. He heard her moan delightedly as his body betrayed his excitement and his hands hungrily sought closer contact. He released her lips and slowly lowered his head to taste the soft tender skin of her neck and trailed hot kisses to hollow of her throat, "Harry..." she gasped. Hermione's soft moans drove him to the edge and made him crave more of what she had to offer. He loved how she felt and tasted although he never expected to take their first kiss so far. Their passion surprised them both and Harry hated to let her go but he released her before things went further out of control. Harry took his hands off her body and simply watched her with a smoldering burning gaze. Both of them were breathing heavily and their hearts were thumping with anticipation of where their passion would eventually take them. He wanted to go there desperately with her but he knew it was too soon. Desire was clearly shining in his brilliant green eyes and Hermione blushed charmingly making him smile.

Harry knew that he would grow to love Hermione with each passing day and they both looked forward to a future together. They sat and talked long thru the night, telling each other about their dreams and hopes and their fears which was something that Harry had never completely opened up about. She swore to stand by him no matter what and he swore to never leave her. As the sounds of music and the party died away they both sat and cuddled in a large lounge chair with Harry's heavy cloak coving them both for warmth. They had found something in each other that transcended mere friendship because that night they began at last the great love of their life.

Many years down the road Harry would often ask Hermione why it took him so long to realize how much he cared for her and she would simply smile and reply, "Because you were to busy falling in love with me."

_Well that is it! I hope you enjoyed it. I had a terrible time ending this one. Finally, I just had to go away from Harry's point of view or they would never keep their hands off each other! Every time I tried to end it Harry would do something stupid like reach out for her and things would get all hot and heavy ;) I guess where Hermione is concerned he had no self control at all! tee hee_

_Please read and review!_

_manda_


End file.
